Hangat
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kehangatan yang tercipta kala hujan mengguyur bumi.


**Hangat**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: K+**

 **Warning: Kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Osomatsu-** _ **san**_ **milik Akatsuka Fujio**

' **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Osomatsu merengut, di luar hujan dan kini ia hanya bisa berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Rencana bermain _pachinko_ pun gagal, bertaruh di pacuan kuda dan makan _oden_ Chibita pun demikian. Suara keluhan berulang kali terdengar, namun tak seorang pun mencoba tuk menanggapinya. Saudaranya yang lain terlalu malas untuk peduli dengan sang kakak, mereka kini sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing meski berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Karamatsu sibuk menatap wajah menawannya pada cermin kecil yang sering ia bawa-bawa, Choromatsu tengah membaca koran mencari lowongan pekerjaan, Ichimatsu bermain dengan kucing yang kini terduduk dipangkuannya, Jyushimatsu membaca majalah berisi para atlet olahraga kesukaannya, dan Todomatsu terlalu asik mengobrol via Line entah bersama siapa.

Huh.

Dengusan kesal terdengar. Osomatsu bosan—sangatlah bosan. Sebuah komik di atas perutnya sudah selesai dibaca, keripik kentang yang tadi ia bawa juga sudah habis tak tersisa. Menonton televisi di bawah pun percuma, tidak ada siaran bagus di jam-jam seperti ini. Paling hanya drama percintaan, atau komedi yang dipaksakan. Lebih baik menonton Iyami _stand-up comedy_ ketimbang melihat acara tak bermutu di televisi.

Ia butuh teman mengobrol, dan adik-adiknya tak membantu sama sekali.

"Ne Karamatsu," Osomatsu menarik ujung _hoodie_ yang Karamatsu kenakan, kebetulan jarak keduanya saling berdekatan, dan Osomatsu berniat menganggunya sejenak. Daripada terus bercermin, sampai kapan pun wajah Karamatsu akan tetap sama.

"Ada apa Osomatsu? Kau lapar? Maaf aku saat ini sedang tidak memegang apapun yang bisa dimakan."

Osomatsu cemberut, bangun dari tidurnya dan merangkak mendekati Karamatsu. Matanya berkilat kesal, dan sedetik kemudian kaki Karamatsu yang bersila tak lagi kosong. Osomatsu tengah menyamankan posisinya, tertidur di lantai dengan kaki adiknya sebagai bantal. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan itu. Setahun atau dua tahun yang lalu mungkin, entah Osomatsu tidak mengingatnya. Alasan ia berhenti melakukan kebiasaan itu adalah celana panjang berwarna biru penuh blink-blink mencolok mata yang sering Karamatsu kenakan.

"Ada apa Osomatsu?" Karamatsu menatap heran, ditaruhnya cermin di atas lantai. Sang kakak tengah memasang wajah cemberut, bibir bawahnya sedikit dimajukan, mirip anak kecil yang kesal tak dibelikan sebuah permen. Hampir Karamatsu menganggap hal itu manis, kalau saja ia tak mengingat bahwa Osomatsu tak lagi muda. 20 tahunan, dan satu-satunya hal manis yang masih melekat hanyalah pipi Osomatsu yang tembam.

"Aku ingin main _pachinko_."

"Tapi di luar hujan begitu deras. Sepertinya langit belum berniat tuk berhenti menangis."

Langit yang menangis? Meski Osomatsu tidak pintar, ia amatlah yakin hujan turun bukan karena gumpalan awan yang tengah mengeluarkan air mata dalam jumlah yang banyak. Mengapa adiknya yang satu ini selalu megucapkan kata-kata yang sulit diterima. Kalau saja ia berhenti mencoba bersikap keren, ia akan terlihat begitu keren. Alisnya yang agak tebal, matanya yang lebih tajam dari miliknya, senyuman kecil dibibirnya itu, dan suaranya yang terdengar lebih berat, sayang Karamatsu tidak menyadari semua kelebihannya itu.

Huft.

Masih tetap tak memindahkan kepala dari pangkuan Karamatsu, pandangan mata Osomatsu beralih ke arah Todomatsu yang masih memperhatikan _smartphone_ -nya. Terkadang terkekeh pelan, lalu cemberut, merona, kesal, dan terkekeh lagi. Padahal hujan di luar memberi kesan yang suram, tetapi adiknya yang satu itu nampak berseri-seri bahagia. Mungkin Todomatsu sedang _chattingan_ dengan pacar, tapi sepertinya tidak juga, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memiliki pasangan.

"Todomatsu sini..." Osomatsu memberi gerakan tangan meminta Todomatsu tuk mendekatinya. Sang adik mengangkat sebelah alis, kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya bersender. Sebenarnya ia malas mengabulkan permintaan sang kakak tertua, tetapi apa boleh buat, perut Osomatsu juga lumayan empuk untuk dijadikan bantal.

"Kau sedang apa dengan ponselmu itu?"

Todomatsu memiringkan kepala, menghadap Osomatsu yang menatapnya penasaran. Sesekali matanya sempat terpejam, merasa nyaman dengan elusan tangan Osomatsu di atas kepalanya. "Aku sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temanku di grup Line."

"Kupikir kau gila."

Todomatsu memukul dada Osomatsu pelan.

"Bercanda."

Sang adik tak lagi terdengar suaranya, ia kembali sibuk menatap ke arah layar, meski nampak rasa kantuk mulai menguasai dirinya. Detak jantung Osomatsu yang terdengar stabil seakan musik ditelinganya. Begitu menenangkan, membuat matanya kini terpejam sepenuhnya, melupakan _smartphone_ -nya yang telah tergelatak diam di atas perutnya. Osomatsu terkekeh, sambil tetap tangan tak berhenti bergerak mengelus surai lembut itu.

"Kau mau bergabung juga Ichimatsu?"

Deg.

Ichimatsu ketahuan melirik sedari tadi. Ia tak lagi fokus dengan kucingnya, tetapi terganggu dengan rasa cemburu di dalam hati. Ichimatsu juga ingin merasakan hal yang sama, tertidur di atas perut Osomatsu dan mendapat elusan lembut di kepala. Ia tidak pernah menunjukannya, tetapi jelas Ichimatsu selalu ingin perlakuan hangat yang jarang Osomatsu berikan. Elusan di kepala, rangkulan di pundak, nyanyian singkat sebelum tidur, senyuman yang menenangkan, serta afeksi lain yang sulit Ichimatsu sebutkan satu persatu.

Uhm.

Sambil tetap memeluk kucingnya itu, Ichimatsu meringsut mendekat. Menidurkan kepalanya di atas lengan Osomatsu yang sengaja terentang. Meski dalam posisi ini Osomatsu tidak dapat mengelus kepalanya, namun Ichimatsu tetap merasa hangat.

"Kau masih kuatkan menopang kepalaku, Karamatsu?" Osomatsu mendongak, menatap sang adik yang sedang menatap wajah tidur adik-adiknya. Ada rasa senang di mata Karamatsu, dan Osomatsu hanya pura-pura tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tak apa, kalau kau mengantuk juga tidur saja. Aku tak apa."

Osomatsu hendak menjawab, namun urung begitu melihat Jyushimatsu meringkuk di sebelah Todomatsu. Matanya menatap polos, seakan meminta ijin untuk ikut dalam kelompok kecil ini. Majalah olahraga tadi sudah tak lagi ia minati. Jyushimatsu kini lebih suka bergabung dalam lautan afeksi. Mendengarkan deru nafas Todomatsu yang begitu tenang, dan dengkuran Ichimatsu yang begitu pelan. Sebenanya ia juga ingin mendapat usapan sang kakak, namun tidak, begini saja rasanya sudah cukup.

Jyushimatsu yakin tidur siangnya kali ini akan lebih nyenyak, apalagi Todomatsu diam saja saat tubuhnya dipeluk dari belakang.

"Kau tidak mau ikut Choromatsu? Tapi aku juga tidak tau kau harus tidur di sebelah mana lagi." Osomatsu terkekeh, tubuhnya sudah penuh menjadi bantal bagi adik-adiknya yang lucu. Ichimatsu pada lengan kanannya, Todomatsu dan Jyusimatsu di atas perut dan pahanya. Mereka semua tertidur dengan pulas, dan Osomatsu tak tega untuk bergerak barang sejengkal.

"Aku baik-baik saja di sini."

"Choromatsu."

"Aku tak apa sendirian."

"Bersenderlah pada bahu Karamatsu, setidaknya punggungmu bersender pada pinggir sofa."

Baiklah.

Menutup koran, dan melipatnya kembali, Choromatsu memilih mengikuti arahan yang diberikan. Ia berpindah segera, mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah tubuh Karamatsu. Gerak-geriknya malu-malu, tidak terbiasa saling berbagi kehangatan dalam jarak yang dekat, apalagi dengan Osomatsu dan Karamatsu. Osomatsu itu menyebalkan dan Karamatsu sangatlah menyakitkan. Choromatsu sempat ragu untuk menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu sang kakak ke dua, namun melihat senyum lembut itu, dan cegiran senang itu, ia pun luluh. Tak buruk juga sekali-sekali bermanja-manja pada mereka.

"Sekarang kita lengkap," Osomatsu puas, adik-adiknya berkumpul mengerubuni dirinya. Andai saja kamera yang ia punya tidak rusak, andai saja tangannya dapat leluasa mengambil ponsel Todomatsu yang tergeletak, ia pasti sudah mengabadikan moment langka itu. Mereka semua sudah dewasa, jarang sekali saling berbagi kehangatan, tidak ada sikap manja, hanya _skinship_ ringan seperti rangkulan dan tepukan di kepala.

Sebagai kakak tertua wajarlah Osomatsu senang, dan ia tau Karamastu juga sangat mendambakan kedekatan kali ini. Wajah tidurnya nampak damai, meski mungkin saat terbangun nanti kakinya akan terasa pegal. Osomatsu terkekeh, dan berjanji dalam hati akan membantu sang adik berdiri, memijit bagian yang pegal, dan berganti posisi di lain kesempatan.

"Mimpi indah..."

Sekarang waktunya tidur siang, dan tak perlu lagi menunda-nunda.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca fic ini dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
